


Saturday Morning

by leviathanmirror



Series: Stripeyverse [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lira is a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Good morning" kiss.

Lira is a morning person. This has made the ungodly hours she keeps as a Creation student with a social life rather frustrating. Occasionally, she falls asleep in unusual places (for her, but there was one notable instance of her falling asleep standing up that she has never been allowed to forget). Sens kindly clears the apartment and allows her time to sleep when this happens.

She’d drowsed against the coffee table the night before. Friday night is an unfortunate time to need a full night’s sleep but she’s grateful for the very rare eight hours. Another benefit is being able to get up early on a Saturday morning. She dresses casually (for her, Alistair teases her about her skirts sometimes; sometimes she reminds him that they’re easier to pull on than pants) and leaves her tiny room and all the work she has yet to do behind.

Dog greets her as soon as she opens the door, tail wagging furiously. He spins in happy circles, even though the hall barely has room for it. She bends down when he stops and kisses his nose.

“Good morning, dear heart,” she whispers, and kisses his nose again.

“Give me a few more minutes and we’ll go for a walk,” she says affectionately, scratching his ears.

Dog is polite enough not to bark while people are sleeping but he wags his tail so hard his entire hindquarters shake then darts off to get his leash.

She can hear Zevran stirring in the other room as she combs her fingers through her hair. Perhaps she’ll invite him along, the promise of being first to breakfast may just entice him off the couch.

The company would be nice. And he’s better at braiding her hair than she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Stripeyverse.


End file.
